


Free Will (Not Coincidence)

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, From a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava wonders if everything happening to her and Sara can just be a coincidence.





	Free Will (Not Coincidence)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulterror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulterror/gifts).



> The prompt this is based on can be found at my Tumblr.
> 
> I wrote this in honor of @soulterror, because you always leave really nice comments on my fics and I appreciate it!

1.

Ava grunts as Sara pulls her corset in.

“Stop moving,” Sara tells her.

“It’s constricting my guts,” Ava complains.

“Yeah. They do that.”

“Whoa! What are you doing?” Ava yelps when Sara ducks to the ground.

“Adjusting your hoop,” Sara says from under Ava’s skirt. Ava sighs. 

Sara pulls on a strap, and the hoop evens out. 

“Alright, my turn,” Sara says. “I did the hoop, but I need you to take in my corset.”

Sara turns around, and Ava sets her hands on Sara’s waist. Sara is warm, and Ava resists the urge to stroke her side. She finds the ribbons and pulls on them. 

“How far in do I go?” Ava asks. 

“Not so far that I can’t move or breathe. I think it’s good where it is. Can you tie it?”

“How?”

“Just a bow.”

Ava doesn’t let her fingers brush Sara’s back at all, no matter how nice she looks. She ties the ribbon.

“Thank you. I’m going to do your hair,” Sara says. She takes it down and starts running her hands through it. It feels nice to have Sara brushing it. She pins it above Ava’s head and puts a jeweled piece of cloth on top. Ava looks in the mirror. 

Ava’s hands drop to cover her chest.

“Does it have to be that low?” she asks Sara. 

“I will get you a cloak,” Sara says. Ava looks at her. She seems perfectly comfortable in her low pink dress. Ava makes sure to avert her eyes. 

Sara pins the cloak in the front, right over Ava’s throat. Ava doesn’t breathe, scared that any movement could put her in a very uncomfortable position. 

“Alright. Would you pull my hair up?” Sara asks. 

“How do I do that?”

“Just, like, twist it up and pin some lace to it.”

Ava does her best. She pins the lace off-center where it covers up an error she had made.

“Nice,” Sara says. “You ready to go?”

Ava nods, pulling up her dress a little more. 

She tries not to trip on the ruffles when she and Sara walk into the theater.

“Are you sure it’s here?” she asks.

“Yeah. We have to get onto that stage somehow to grab the rabbit.”

“Why is this rabbit such a big deal? We’re at a magic show.”

“One, it’s not a magic show. It’s a psychic reading demonstration. Two, you’re the Anachronism official.”

Ava rolls her eyes. “Okay. Whatever. You win.”

Some of the candles around the room go out. A woman in dramatic clothing stands in the center of the stage. Ava wants to cringe at how wide her sleeves are and how fake her accent is when she speaks.

“Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Asylviel’s Mystical Readings!”

Ava applauds politely. 

“Do I have a volunteer for my first act? Ma’am, in the green dress?”

The woman is pointing to Ava. Ava grimaces, but Sara whispers something about the rabbit backstage, and Ava stands up.

The woman calls Ava to the center of the stage, and Ava hopes that Sara did her corset well enough that it won’t fall off in front of the audience. Asy lviel rubs some smelly stuff on Ava’s face and takes her hand. 

“Hmm… you are not from around here. You have had a hard journey.”

Ava tries her best not to roll her eyes. She’s familiar with the trick the woman is using. That statement could apply to anyone, even a local person who is going through difficulties. 

“Something about you is different, but not a ghost. Something from the future. This world’s future.”

Ava frowns. She’s consciously aware that it’s all made up, but it seems accurate.

“I can also tell from this line along here,” the woman says, indicating a crease in Ava’s palm, “that the love of your life is in this room. Would the lady in pink stand up?”

Sara stands up and walks to join Ava on the stage. 

The lady takes Sara’s hand too and compares the line. “It is as I thought - you two are bound together by destiny through time.”

Ava wants to yank her hand away, but she holds it still. The woman turns her entire attention to Sara.

“According to this, you have had multiple near-death experiences. It actually says that you should already be dead. You must have been very lucky, ma’am.”

Sara tilts her head and purses her lips like she always does when she is processing something. The woman drops both of their hands. 

“Who else wants to know their future?”

Ava darts backstage and grabs the rabbit. She can hear the crowd cheering for Asylviel. 

“Let’s go,” she says to Sara.

 

2.

“Sara, I need someone to go with me,” Ava begs.

“Why?” Sara whines.

“So I don’t seem like a loser!”

“But you could meet somebody special!” 

“Unlikely. I don’t ‘meet’ people. I’m not interested.”

“Okay, fine,” Sara says. “But you might miss out.”

Ava doesn’t feel like she’s missing out at all when Sara appears in a soft satin dress. Ava is wearing a pantsuit like she wears to work with a dressy tie, but she feels way below Sara’s league. But Sara is dancing with her, and had insisted on pretending to be her girlfriend to keep any potential suitors away. Sara rocks with Ava to some slow country song. 

“Alright!” the bride calls. “Anyone who isn’t married! Line up!”

Sara and Ava stand next to each other. Ava still isn’t thrilled. When the bouquet flies towards them, Ava snatches it out of the air with her reflexes. She looks down and see that Sara’s finders are also gripping the stem. 

“I guess we know when the next wedding is!” the bride jokes.

Ava sighs and gives the bouquet to Sara. She feels a little less comfortable when Sara presses against her during the next pop song.

 

3.

“You only have valentine chocolates?” Ava asks. 

“Yeah,” the kid working the cashier says. “Sorry, pal.”

“It’s fine,” Sara says, digging for money. 

“We could go somewhere else. Or the same place, but at a different time,” Ava mumbles.

Sara tilts her head and looks at Ava. “You too cool to be seen buying heart-shaped chocolates with me, Ava?”

Ava takes a bite of one of the chocolates once they’re back on the Waverider. She crumples the wrapper and throws it at Sara.

Sara spreads it out. 

“Be mine,” she reads off of it.

“They have messages?” Ava complains.

“Shh,” Sara says. “Shut up and eat the chocolate.”

Ava opens the next chocolate. The wrapper reads ‘You’re the one for me’. Ava sighs and eats the chocolate in one bite.

 

4.

Ava barely even whines as she takes the elevator to the room Sara had paid for.

“Cmon. It’s gonna be fun. Like a sleepover,” Sara says, buzzing the door open.

Ava sighs to herself and decides that she will never track down a while flock of prehistoric birds in 21st century Missouri again. She and Sara had found roughly half of them, but they had decided to call it a night since it was too dark to find any. Ava wasn’t sure exactly why they couldn’t sleep on the Waverider, but Sara had insisted on staying at a local hotel.

“Why is there only one bed?” Ava asks. 

“Oh,” Sara says. “Uh, the people at the desk must have thought…”

“Well, okay. We are adults. We can handle it like adults,” Ava says. She starts piling up pillows to divide the bed in two.

Sara smirks. “Did you forget that we’re soulmates?”

“We what?”

“According to our fortunes. Didn’t she say our destinies are intertwined?”

Ava rolls her eyes. “She was making stuff up.”

“Was she now? First the bouquet, then the chocolates, now this? You sure the universe isn’t telling us something?”

“That’s a lot of questions,” Ava says. 

“Are you admitting you don’t have the answers?”

“It’s just coincidence,” Ava says. “I don’t believe in fate. I believe in free will.”

“What if they could both be true?” Sara whispers. 

“Destiny brought us here, but we can choose what to do?”

“I’m up for choosing it if you are,” Sara says. 

Ava looks down at Sara and takes a step forward. She has to lean down to kiss her, but the way Sara feels is worth the minor neck pain. 

Ava pauses and pushes aside the boundary of pillows she had made between the two sides of the bed.

“That’s forward of you,” Sara jokes.

Ava feels her face turn red. “Well, we were going to sleep in the same bed anyway! And you’re short!”

Sara smiles and lies down. “Okay, then. I'll be sure to get a pair of heels in the near future. Anything to make my soulmate happy."


End file.
